Disturbed (Titan of the Neutral)
The Beginning When Mervue created the titans, Disturbed mostly abandoned his titan brethrens besides one who he truly admired, the Titan of the Fallen, MapAnimator. He kept watching his works, being stunned from the way he created his maps. Soon Disturbed started to try and do the same as MapAnimator, trying to become just as good. It wasn't an easy start but he wished to make MapAnimator proud so he kept creating his own maps. Soon one of their own brothers came in to study MapAnimators works, Titan of the Colossal, MOAP. Disturbed didn't like it, he thought that MOAP could never do what Map had done. He decided to seek guidance from the Father on how to surpass the Colossal One. He could find no other way of beating the Colossal One except keep creating maps. After some time MapAnimator started to slow down his works... Disturbed got worried... Even MOAP seemed to be concerned yet Disturbed paid no attention to him, he was only a rival for him, someone who tried to show how failed as a student of the Fallen he was. Disturbed decided that he'd be better off as his own master, leaving behind the Home of Titans, abandoning everything from which he was born. He made a home for himself in the wilderness while still creating maps, just like MapAnimator. They were nowhere near as good as Maps and Disturbed started to believe that he could never become as good as Map was. For months he worked on his maps, sometimes visiting the Titan Home to hear what was going on between his brethrens. The First Guides One day, someone came knocking on Disturbed's door. Who would venture so far into the forest? This person claimed that his name was Golden and he had seen Disturbed's mapping works and wanted to learn how to do the same thing. Disturbed was stunned, had he finally become what he always wanted? As great as MapAnimator himself? Did he truly inspire someone to create maps? Disturbed took Golden in as his student, he learned well. Then one day, he came to Disturbed's workshop with a map that he had not seen before. "Disturbed, I found another one who creates maps! I asked for advices from him and created this!" I asked him about the map creator. It was the Colossal One... Was he now trying to show how much better teacher he could be? A better guide into mapping than Disturbed? This is an insult! Disturbed visited MOAP's workshop and was amazed by his maps. Truly, he was great, maybe even as great as the Fallen one. So he decided to befriend him. Together they worked on their own maps, trying to learn how to better themselves. Soon others came to study mapping, friends of Golden called Zukas, Zephyrus and Drex. It was great for Disturbed, seeing people being inspired by his maps. The Titans Crumble Soon Disturbed would visit the old home where his brethren gathered to talk and give advices to each other. There was someone new who he had not seen before. He seemed like anyone else to Disturbed, so he paid no attention to this person. Soon fights broke out in the Titan Home and Disturbed decided to return to see what this was about. He only had heard that the Innocent one, Ethan, had been caught in the fight. As he returned he witnessed a fierce fight between Ethan and this new person. Ethan was defeated by this new person so Disturbed asked who the new person was. ArceusFan was his name. For a long time Disturbed had not remembered who this person was but now he remembered him from before. Soon more fights broke out in which Colossal One was involved too. Truly Disturbed would betray his Father if he'd join in these fights, he would not want that. So he stayed out of them for a while, trying to reason with everyone yet noone cared. Soon this ArceusFan showed his true form as he tried to take over the Titan Home, he was a hydra-like creature. For the sake of their Home Disturbed took part of the battle against this creature. After a long and exhausting battle, they had finally won as the Titan-kind had united together with the Guides. For now a while the Titan home would be safe. Minor Demons Quite soon new people started to come in to study maps of the Titans, one of them was the beast Batikan who tried to engulf the Titans into chaos and fight against each other. He was banished when Disturbed promised to sacrifice himself for the good of the Home if no action was taken against this being. Then more battles began with Sunburn and Guides who turned against the Titans. Disturbed would remain outside these battles, trying to reason with people during any peaceful moments. Then Disturbed found himself against someone who was the strongest opponent the Titans have faced, yet not too many Titan thought of this person as an enemy... The enemy who's name shall not be revealed... Disturbed brought his wrath upon this enemy from the depths of neutrality and together with the Colossal One, he banished this enemy from the Home.